Battle for Victory
by Fireblazing
Summary: The rebels are confronted by a mysterious fiqure who has plans for them. Part 1 of about 3.
1. Default Chapter Title

Battle For Victory 1/? by Fireblazing

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the rights to Monster Rancher or its characters.

Part 1

It has been three weeks since the Phoenix had been found. The rebels have begun the long and tedious task of finding Moo. The group was in what was considered a wasteland. The area was nothing but ice and the humans had nothing but cloaks to keep them warm.

"Why do all the baddies have to have their bases in the most desolate places," whined Suezo.

"Because that way nobody will be stupid enough to go after them," replied Hare through clenched teeth.

"Let's find a place to stay for the night," said Genki.

"How do we even now that it is night," asked Suezo. "It's always dark no matter what time of day."

"I'm more concerned about finding a warm place to stay then what time of day it is," replied Holly.

"Golem, throw Suezo into the air so he might spot someplace that looks warm," ordered Genki.

"Oh no, I am not going to be thrown into the air," replied Suezo backing up. " It's cold enough down here thank you."

Before Suezo was able to get any father Golem grabbed him with his massive hand. Within seconds, Suezo was air board. Already he hated the idea but looked anyway so they wouldn't throw him again. To the left of him, he saw what could be smoke. Upon further inspection, it was a small village that looked very warm.

"I see a village not far from here," yelled Suezo as he was coming down. "Golem catch me!"

Suezo landed in the snow with a thud while all the rebels we looking at the area he told them about. 

"Sorry Suezo," said Golem after realizing his mistake.

"At least there was something soft to break my fall," muttered Suezo while clearing his vision.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going," yelled Genki already headed toward the village.

"It looks like the Phoenix just added to his energy and not given him any of its intelligence," whispered Hare to Tiger. 

"At least it's the same old Genki," replied Tiger before running after Genki and Moochi.

It took the group twenty minutes to reach the small village even at the pace that Genki set. It appeared that everyone was closed for the night and there were no inns.

"Let's just ask someone if they'll let us stay the night," suggested Genki as he knocked on the nearest door. "Hello, could we please come in, it's terribly cold out here."

"Maybe no one's home?" inquired Hare.

"In this weather Hare, I doubt it," answered Suezo.

"Let's just try another house," said Genki.

The group each tried a house but no one answered their doors. Within the houses, the people had hidden themselves from the rebels in fear that they would receive Moo's wrath.

"Please, can we come in, it's bitter cold out here," asked Genki.

"I know you're in there!" snarled Tiger. "Let us in our I'll blow down your door."

"Enough with the big bad wolf routine Tiger," said Genki. "It didn't work in the three little pigs, it won't work here."

"Let us in!" shouted Suezo.

"They won't help us so let's just try somewhere else," said Holly.

"Alright," agreed Genki as he headed in the direction they came from.

Within one of the homes a figure smiled with satisfaction. [I have the rebels and soon Moo will reward me greatly when I tell him,] thought the being. The being went unnoticed by the group toward a large mountain with evil on its thoughts.

"Are you sure this will work, chi," asked Moochi.

"Of course it will, don't worry," answered Genki.

"I think the kids lost it again," said Suezo.

"Come on all I have to do is blast the snow when it falls out of the tree and instant shelter," said Genki.

"How will melted snow make a shelter," inquired Hare.

"If I use just enough heat to melt the snow then the cold of the air will freeze it into place," answered Genki.

"Definitely lost it," said Holly to herself.

Genki had Golem shake the tree and when the snow fell, he blasted it. The snow turned to water and then it changed again into ice. A perfect dome was in the place the snow would have fallen.

"I told you it would work," said Genki grinning.

"How is an ice dome supposed to keep us warm," asked Suezo.

"Well it's better than sleeping outside," answered Genki already making a door big enough for Golem to get through.

The group went into the ice dome and discovered that the dome did keep them warm so long as they stayed away from the walls. The exhaustion of the day claimed the group and they all fell into a deep sleep.

Part 2

The figure emerged in a large ice chamber made into the mountain. The chamber glowed with power from unknown machines. Little did the being know that three sets of eyes were watching his every step from the shadows.

"Master Moo I bring news of the rebels," said the figure.

"What would an insignificant whelp like you have to tell me about the rebels," roared Moo.

"The rebels have made to the village," stammered the figure. "They are currently outside the village within an ice dome."

"Interesting, the rebels have made it this far," said Moo to himself. 

"What would you have me do Master Moo?" asked the figure while bowing.

"I will have you led them into a trap that will stop them for good," replied Moo. "However, if they survive it will be you who does not live another day!"

"Yes Master Moo," replied the figure.

"Here is what I want you to do," whispered Moo to the figure so that no one else could here.

Within the shadows, a small shape moved quickly to share this news with the others.

"Moo is setting a trap for Genki and his friends," said Pixie to Big Blue and Gray Wolf. "One of us must get to them before he does and warn them."

"Gray Wolf, you go," whispered Big Blue. "You are the fastest and can blend into the surroundings better."

"But I'm more important here," said Gray Wolf.

"We'll stay and continue watching Moo now go or our friends will be dead!" spat Pixie.

"Alright I'll try but they might not listen to me," answered Gray Wolf already stalking out.

Within the ice dome, the rebels began to wake up to continue their mission to stop Moo. After a quick meal of bread and water, the group began to leave the dome. 

"What's wrong Tiger?" asked Holly noticing that he was listening to something.

"Is it the baddies chi," inquired Moochi.

"No, it's a friend," replied Tiger running toward the familiar scent.

"Where are you going Tiger?" asked Genki.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," said Tiger behind his back as he ran.

"I wonder who this friend is that has Tiger so happy," puzzled Hare.

"I think I know," whispered Holly to herself.

Not far from the rebels, Tiger came to a stop within a forest. Emerging for the distance was a familiar figure that Tiger ached to see.

"Brother, where have you been," asked Tiger running up to Gray Wolf.

"Helping Pixie and Big Blue," answered Gray Wolf. "Listen there is something very important I must tell you."

"What is it brother?" asked Tiger.

"Moo has set a trap for you and your friends," snapped Gray Wolf at the idea of Moo hurting his brother. "He has an accomplice that will lead you into the trap."

"Who is this accomplice, I'll rip his throat out," growled Tiger.

"He is not the problem, it is the trap that concerns me," said Gray Wolf.

"What about the trap?" inquired Tiger.

"That's just it, I don't know anything about what Moo has planned," said Gray Wolf. "Moo whispered it so quietly that even my ears could not hear it."

"Let's get to the others before this accomplice comes," said Tiger. "When he does we'll be ready."

"I wish I could help but after all that I did to you and your friends I'm sure they won't trust me," said Gray Wolf down-chased.

"They will trust you because I say so," replied Tiger. "Now let's go before the others are hurt in this trap."

"I pray that we are not too late," whispered Gray Wolf.

[Me too little brother, me too,] thought Tiger. The two brothers raced to the campsite only to find that everyone was gone. 

"We're too late," growled Gray Wolf.

"We must not be too late because the scents are still fresh come on brother," yelled Tiger following the scent of his friends. [I will not be late to help my friends again. No matter what happens, they must be okay,] thought Tiger.

[It's my fault that I did not come sooner. I will not let you down brother. I will help save your friends from this evil,] thought Gray Wolf as he followed Tiger.

Part 3

Not a minute before Tiger had left when a man emerged from the north. The man appeared to be within his forties and was in great shape. He approached the group with a smile on his face.

"You must be the rebels I've heard so much about," said the man.

"And you are?" asked Suezo suspiciously.

"My name is Alex and what are you called?" asked the man.

"I'm Suezo."

"Golem."

"Moochi."

"Genki's the name."

"My name is Holly."

"And I'm Hare."

"Nice to met you," said Alex. "There is something that I must ask of you."

"What is it?" asked Genki.

"A band of Moo's forces have taken over my village. I was hoping that you might be able to help," said Alex.

"Of course we'll help Alex," replied Genki. "Show us were the village is and we'll liberate your people from Moo."

"Follow me," said Alex with a smile. [This was almost too easy. Those rebels could not have defeated the Big Bad Four. They are just too gullible.]

"I don't know about this Holly," whispered Suezo. "We just met the guy and already we trust him."

"I don't trust him but if he's telling the truth then we have to help those villagers," whispered Holly back. "We'll just have to be careful that this is not a trap. If it is then we still have Tiger if we need him."

"There's no telling where Tiger went and when he'll come back," whispered Hare overhearing the conversation.

"Well. Let's just hope that it is not a trap then," whispered Holly back.

"My village is just over this hill," said Alex.

The rebels stood on the top of the hill to see if there really was a village. There was a village but it appeared to be abandoned. The remains of the houses were nothing but burnt pieces of wood. Suezo used his great eyesight to search for survivors but there were none. The group then climbed down the hill into the ruined village.

"So Alex, where are the villagers you were talking about saving?" asked Genki.

"Why you are!" laughed Alex as a troop of Obelisk (Monol/Golem) emerged from the remains of the village.

"How could you betray your own people for Moo!" yelled Genki.

"It was easy, Moo offered me power so long as I destroy you!" shouted Alex as he ran for cover.

The battle began with Genki and Moochi attacking the nearest Obelisk before being knocked back by a Double Knocks attack. Hare and Golem attacked three Obelisks but were both hit with a Triple Beam attack. Holly used her Energy attack and was able to defeat four attacking Obelisks. Genki became enraged and used his Fire Wave to destroy the remaining Obelisk before confronting Alex.

"Why would you side with Moo?" asked Genki. "He is pure evil and will kill you in a second."

"Because I saw the power Moo has and wanted to have some at any cost," replied Alex. [Delay them long enough and the real trap will be sprung. They can not stop Moo's army,] thought Alex.

"What should we do with him?" asked Holly.

"How about we let him return to Moo with his failure," suggest Suezo.

"We can't do that because Moo will surely kill him," replied Genki.

Unknown to the rebels, a group of Weeds (Plant/Naga) had begun to release their Toxic Pollen. The group allow with Alex collapsed to the ground unconscious. The trap had been sprung and the rebels were helpless to stop it. 

In the next part: Tiger and Gray Wolf continue to search for Genki and the others. Meanwhile, the rebels have been captured and are in the hands of the evil Moo. Moo has a plan to achieve his ultimate goal of fusing with his original body and this plan involves the help of one of the rebels. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Battle for Victory 2/? By Fireblazing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights or characters of Monster Rancher.

Part 1

Tiger and Gray Wolf arrived at the ruined village only to discover that they are too late to help their friends. The scent of Obelisk (Monol/Golem) filled the air as well as the sweat scent of Weeds (Plant/Naga).

"It looks like your friends were knocked unconscious by the Weeds' Toxic Pollen," said Gray Wolf.

"They at least put up a good fight before being trapped," replied Tiger. "Come on, they can't be far now if the trail is still this strong."

"I'm right behind you brother," said Gray Wolf.

During the time it took the two Tigers to reach the village, the rebels had been chained inside Moo's cavern. Each one began to regain consciousness only to gasp at the enormous body of Moo. Beside his original body, Moo stood the only comparison of size would be that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex to a human. 

"Welcome rebels!" boomed Moo's voice. "I am surprised that you made it this far. Moreover, that you have discovered the Phoenix as well. Too bad it will end with your destruction."

"Wrong Moo, it will be your destruction that will be the end!" yelled Genki trying to power up.

"What's wrong boy, not strong enough to hurt me!" laughed Moo.

"What have you done Moo," growled Genki after discovering that his energy was gone.

"It is only a remnant of the Weeds' Toxic Powder. By the time it wears off I will be merged with my original body," said Moo scornfully.

"I'll never let you merge even without the power of the Phoenix. I will destroy you!" roared Genki struggling against his chains.

"Still as quick to action as when I first encounter you," said Moo. "However, it is that energy that will help me destroy this world. I will use you to merge with my body!"

"I'll never help you Moo, you'll have to kill me first," shouted Genki.

"Don't worry you will die and I don't need your corporation in the matter," gloated Moo.

"Father if you can hear me fight him!" yelled Holly.

"What!" cried the others in unison.

"Why my dear daughter you have not told them. It is true, I was her father before becoming Moo," replied Moo. "However, there is none of him remaining child."

"That's not true, he has to still be in their somewhere," pleaded Holly.

"Enough, it is time for the fusing. Alex, take the young boy and place him within the machine," ordered Moo.

"Yes sir," replied Alex removing the chains that bind Genki. 

Alex moved Genki toward a large machine in the middle of the room. Despite Genki's struggling Alex was able to get Genki chained to the middle of the machine. 

Within the shadows of the cavern, Pixie and Big Blue began to prepare for attack. The minute that Genki was chained to the machine Pixie flew threw the air straight at Alex.

"You're not getting away with this Moo!" Pixie screamed while charging her Lightning attack.

Before she could realize her attack, Pixie was entangled in the branches of a Mock. Big Blue rushed to her aid but was also entangled by the branches of three Mocks.

"Did you really think that I did not know you were spying on me Pixie?" asked Moo laughing. "I've known since the day you arrived in this territory."

"Why did you not attack if you knew we were here?" asked Big Blue.

"Because it served my purpose of leading the rebels to me as well as leading those annoying Tigers away," gloated Moo.

"Why not capture Tiger and Gray Wolf with the others?" asked Hare.

"If you did have your trusty Tiger then he would have sense that Alex worked for me, and we can't have that now can we," laughed Moo.

"What will you do to them when they find us?" asked Holly.

"By the time they get here it will be too late to stop me and you will all die together," said Moo. "Now back to the machine and my triumph."

"The boy is securely in place Master Moo," said Alex.

"Good, you have served me well human," said Moo.

"Thank you Moo, now when will you give me the power you promised me?" asked Alex.

"Right now!" roared Moo as he released his Fire Breath.

"No!" screamed Alex as he burned to death.

"We tried to warn him," said Hare solemnly.

"You monster!" yelled Holly averting her eyes.

"Yes hate me all the more. Your rage gives me more power and there is always hatred in the world," laughed Moo. "Weed begin the fusion!"

"Yes Master Moo," said the Weed powering up the machine.

Part 2

The machine glowed with red light as Genki screamed in pain. The light then flowed into Moo who also screamed but in victory. The light grew in intensity and with it Moo disappeared within his original body. The light began to fade and Genki collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Finally I am whole!" roared Moo in triumph. 

"No, I can't be. It can't end like this," whispered Holly. "I won't let you win Moo!"

"Too late child. I have already won!" laughed Moo.

Genki lay at the middle of the machine not moving and it appeared not even breathing. The Phoenix's mind began to battle with the blackness that had claimed Genki's mind. The final battle against Moo has begun and he can do nothing with Genki unconscious.

[Where are you Tiger? We need your help, Genki needs your help,] thought Holly as she began to struggle harder against the chains. 

Both Tiger stood hidden by the entrance to the cavern. They both heard that Moo had finally merged and were thinking of a plan to get their friends out.

"Let's just rush in there and blast them out," suggested Tiger.

"No brother, Moo in this form would kill us in a second before we can save them," said Gray Wolf.

"Fine one of us will go in and lure Moo out while the other frees the them," replied Tiger.

"I will lure Moo out while you help your friends," said Gray Wolf.

"No little brother I lost you once I will not lost you again," said Tiger.

"You don't have a choice Tiger, I'm going," said Gray Wolf who ran into the cavern before Tiger could stop him.

Gray Wolf raced into the cavern and hit Moo with his Lightning before Moo had a chance to react. Gray Wolf then raced out of the cavern with the newly complete Moo behind him.

"You shall not get away that easily traitor!" roared Moo.

Once Tiger saw that Gray Wolf had succeeded he rapidly ran into the cavern and began to blast the Mocks that had hold of Pixie and Big Blue.

"Go to see you again Tiger," said Big Blue after being freed.

"No time for pleasantries we have to release the others before Moo hurts Gray Wolf," said Tiger while destroying the chains that held Golem. "Help the others get free."

"Come on and wake up Genki," said Pixie from the middle of the cavern holding Genki's unconscious form in her hands.

"Pixie what's going on?" Genki asked after regaining consciousness.

"Moo has merged with his original body and we have to stop him," said Pixie with despair in her gray eyes.

"Oh is that all, he doesn't stand a chance against the Monster Champ," said Genki.

"Why don't you just concentrate on standing for now okay," said Pixie holding Genki up.

"Okay for now," replied Genki realizing that he had very little strength.

"Where are you going Tiger?" asked Golem quietly after seeing the lupine monster leaving before the others had been freed.

"To help my brother,' came the reply from outside the cavern.

It did not take long for Big Blue, Golem, and Pixie to free the remaining rebels. The sight that they saw when they left the cavern was one of horror. Gray Wolf lay in a bloody heap on the ground while Tiger continued to fight Moo. Holly ran to Gray Wolf to see how bad he was hurt while the others attacked Moo.

Before they could reach him Tiger was thrown to the ground and did not get up.

"It ends here Moo!" yelled Genki although he was still regaining strength.

"Yes child, it does end here!" roared Moo.

In the next part: the battle for victory has begun and the rebels have already lost two fighters. Will Genki have enough strength to fight Moo as the Phoenix or will Moo win? In addition, will the rebels lose more of their friends at the hands of Moo?


	3. Default Chapter Title

Battle for Victory 3/3 by Fireblazing

Disclaimer: don't own the rights or the characters to Monster Rancher.

The monsters prepared for the battle with Moo. Golem stood protectively over the unconscious forms of Tiger and Gray Wolf. Genki was the first to attack Moo followed closely by Moochi.

"It's time to end this Moo!" yelled Genki as he threw a Flame Cannon attack toward Moo.

"You think you're strong enough to defeat me!" roared Moo easily dodging Genki's attack. "Try this boy, Inferno."

The attack hit Genki with full force and threw him into Moochi who was charging his Cherry Blossom Blizzard attack. Big Blue and Pixie took this chance to attack the monstrous Moo.

"Lightning," yelled Pixie as she charged her attack and then threw it at Moo. 

"Tornado," yelled Big Blue at the same moment as Pixie. The body of big Blue separated and became on large tornado that slammed into Moo with full force. 

Both of their attacks did little but anger Moo further. Moo used his Tail attack and took out both Pixie and Big Blue. Hare and Suezo leapt to take their place in the battle while Genki and Moochi still recovered from the Inferno attack. 

"Suezo, teleport me to Moo's head and then I'll knock him down," ordered Hare.

"Teleport!" yelled Suezo moving the two of them on top of Moo's head.

"Dragon Kick!" yelled Hare as he hit Moo's head with all his force.

"Your attacks are nothing but that of an insect's bite!" laughed Moo. "Now taste what a real monster can do, Fire Breath!" 

Moo threw both Hare and Suezo into his attack with just a flick of his head. Both Hare and Suezo landed on the ground with a thud and did not even move. Moochi recovered before Genki and attacked Moo with his Moochi Cannon.

"Whelp, you dare attack me with such pathetic attacks?" roared Moo. "Dragon Punch!"

Moo's attack threw Moochi right into the fallen ice giant knocking him unconscious.

"It is time to end this game," roared Moo. 

"I won't let you destroy this world Moo," yelled Holly as she launched her Energy attack with all her remaining strength because this would be her only chance. 

The attack hit Moo with all of Holly's force and left nothing but a singe mark on his chest. Holly fell to the ground exhausted from releasing so much of her energy.

"Father no, please stop this destruction while you can," pleaded Holly hoping that some part of her father was left within this monster.

"Your father is no more girl, and so will your monster friends!" growled Moo. "Trample!"

Moo's attack hit each of the monsters that were helpless against him, including Golem who was trying to protect his lupine friends. Each of the monsters began to glow and shrink before the eyes of their human companions. Within seconds all that was left of their friends were steaming lost disks.

"No!" screamed Genki who had finally recovered from Moo's attack. "You will never win so long as I draw breath you monster!"

"I have already won boy!" spat Moo. "You do not have the strength to stop me without the help of your friends."

"I will stop you!" roared Genki whose love for his friends had become so powerful that the energy from his love began to surround him. 

The energy glowed bright red and soon became a large bird of fire and on top of it sat Genki. Holly stood in awe as she watched the legendary Phoenix soar to the sky to destroy Moo. All she could do was pray that Genki would defeat Moo and save the others.

"It ends now!" yelled Genki with a powerful voice.

"Impossible," spat Moo as Genki speed toward him.

"This is for my friends!" shouted Genki as the Phoenix attacked Moo and flew right through him.

"No, I can not be defeated by a mere boy," yelled Moo as his life drained away as the Phoenix flew out of his body to leave a gaping hole.

The attack completely destroyed the monster that was Moo but something fell from the sky. The shape was so much smaller than that of Moo that it was almost undetectable to the human eye because of the energy that dispersed from Moo's body. Genki flew to the ground and leapt off the Phoenix to land beside Holly.

"It's finally over," Genki said as his body began to disappear.

"Please don't go Genki," said Holly as she saw him disappear.

"Good-bye Holly, tell the others how much I'll miss them and you," was all that Genki said before he was returned to the world he came from.

"They already know Genki," whispered Holly.

The Phoenix remained in the monster world after being released from Genki. The last of its tasks before leaving for good was to restore all the monsters and change the baddies to goodies. After this was accomplished, the Phoenix disappeared from the world.

Epilogue

The eight monsters that fought Moo were honored by the world. The Phoenix revived them after Genki left and Holly told them all that happened. Pixie, Big Blue, and Gray Wolf each were revived without the symbol of Moo and have since left to repair the damage they had done as baddies.

Holly went home with Suezo to see their old friends. Blue Hare, Hare Hound, and Pink Eye were there to greet them when they arrived. Holly did not stay long because she still did not feel at home. Instead, Holly made a home for her self with the help of the original five monsters. They each had returned after reuniting with their friends. Even Pixie, Big Blue, and Gray Wolf returned and stayed with Holly. Despite having her friends and her old home, Holly still remained empty inside.

It was three months after the final battle when someone knocked on Holly's door. When Holly opened it, her emptiness began to subside but some still remained. At the door was none other than Holly's father. He had finally found her after recovering from his wounds sustained from being in Moo's body. He told Holly that he would never leave her again. 

It was still a few years before everyone thought that Holly had recovered from losing her family and her close friend Genki. The truth was that Holly had just gotten better at hiding it in front of them. Every night she wondered what had become of him and if he was all right. [Someday, I will find you again,] thought Holly as she joined her friends for dinner placing the fake smile on again, to please the others.


End file.
